Le jour où l'éternité m'a sauvé
by Eiphose
Summary: 31 décembre, un homme esseulé, une créature qui essaye de fuir son destin. Une nuit qui n'augurait rien de bon et qui pourtant pourrait changer la donne. Une nuit qui pourrait devenir éternelle.


**Juste un mot : merci mon ange !**

* * *

**xXx**

**Le jour où l'éternité m'a sauvé**

**xXx**

Comme tous les ans depuis une éternité, depuis 256 années pour être exacte, je me prépare pour le bal du 31 décembre 2010. Le bal où tous ceux de ma condition doivent être ce soir là. Le bal des vampires.

Comme tous les ans depuis une éternité, je vais m'y rendre seule. La solitude fait partie de ma non-vie.

Comme tous les ans depuis une éternité, je déteste m'y rendre. Mais comme tous les ans depuis 256 années, moi Bella, « fille » du Prince des Ténèbres, je suis dans l'obligation d'être présente aux côtés de mon créateur.

Je me prépare alors nonchalamment, revêtant ma robe de taffetas vert foncée et blanc. Robe de bal qui date du 18ème siècle. Robe que j'adore. Son corset fermé par un lacet me fait une poitrine opulente qui attire tous les regards désireux de la gent masculine et envieux des femmes présentes. En fait, grâce à ce genre de toilette que j'affectionne particulièrement et à mon titre de princesse, je suis le point de mire de tous les rassemblements vampiriques et j'adore ça, au grand dam de mon père.

Pour parfaire ma tenue, je glisse autour de mon cou une chaine en or blanc de laquelle pend une goutte d'eau émeraude rattachée aux maillons par deux mains d'or. Goutte qui vient se perdre dans mon décolleté, caressant la ligne où se rejoignent mes seins.

Je m'admire dans le miroir en argent de ma chambre quand deux coups sont frappés à ma porte.

- Bella es-tu prête, c'est l'heure ?

- J'arrive père, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es encore célibataire ma fille. Tu es absolument resplendissante comme toujours.

Il dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, un baiser tout en tendresse.

- Parce que je suis votre fille justement.

Il rit.

- Même si j'aime à penser qu'aucun homme n'est assez bien pour toi mon ange, je sais qu'un jour tu le rencontreras et certainement plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Je ne relève pas. Cela fait 256 ans qu'il essaye de me rassurer à chaque fois qu'il vient me chercher pour le bal de la nouvelle année. Et 256 ans qu'il est mon cavalier.

Je pose ma main dans la sienne et nous descendons le grand escalier donnant au hall d'entrée de sa majestueuse demeure.

Des centaines de personnes sont déjà là, leurs regards rubis tous tournés vers nous, alors que nos pas nous amènent vers eux. Le silence est total, seuls quelques sifflements se font entendre.

La tête haute et le regard fier, après tout je suis Bella, je traverse l'assemblée au bras de mon père, ignorant les remarques me concernant.

Un employé, vampire de second ordre, ouvre en grand les deux portes en ébène sculptées de la salle du bal et alors que nous entrons tous les deux, le gong retentit, annonçant le début des festivités.

Comme à son habitude et à son éternel besoin de grandeur, mon père a vu dans des proportions excessives, le festin s'annonce des meilleurs. De grandes tables sont disposées tout autour de la salle. Derrières elles se trouvent des dizaines de jeunes hommes et femmes, pour la plupart seulement revêtus de drapés blancs. La pureté, au comble de notre condition, est de mise un soir comme ce soir.

Ces jeunes vampires sont des nouveau-nés, enfin des nés de cette année. Ils sont là pour nous servir. Ils sont là pour participer à la fête, mais en tant que serviteurs. Ils n'ont aucunement le droit d'en profiter, d'où leurs tenues blanches. Ils doivent prouver par leur présence ici ce soir, qu'ils sont dignes d'appartenir à notre principauté, à la principauté du Prince des Ténèbres. Si l'un d'eux flanche ce soir, alors il sera restreint à passer son éternité avec les « seconds ordres », même si son père ou sa mère sont des nôtres. Pour avoir moi-même participé, il y a 256 ans de ça à la même soirée, je peux dire que seul un quart d'entre eux ne succombera pas. La tentation est bien trop grande, bien trop alléchante pour qu'ils réussissent à ne pas succomber à l'appel du sang.

Je détourne mon regard de ces « enfants » et continue mon inventaire de la pièce.

Sur les tables, du cristal à profusion, des verres à pieds, des coupes, des flûtes, toutes sortes de contenants pour toutes sortes d'appétit, mais qu'une seule sorte de contenu : du sang.

La blancheur immaculée des nappes et des tenues des serveurs, la transparence du cristal et le rouge du sang offrent à nos yeux un contraste saisissant. En guise de lumière, seules des centaines, peut être des milliers de bougies scintillent dans un ballet d'ombres et de lumières. Un orchestre baroque joue des mélodies d'un autre âge, mais adaptées à un bal de vampires.

Mon père me conduit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, tous les invités se placent de part et d'autre, nous encerclant tout en laissant deux mètres d'espace entre nos corps et les leurs. Nul n'a le droit de nous approcher sauf autorisation de mon père ou de moi-même. Certes cela peut paraître bien strict comme règle, mais tous le savent et le respectent. Trop de « seconds ordres » ne rêvent que d'une chose, la fin du règne de mon père. Et ils ne peuvent attenter à sa vie qu'en l'approchant.

Un baissement de tête de sa part et un jeune homme tout à fait charmant s'approche de nous avec deux coupes qu'il nous tend et une carafe. Il verse un sang pur, rouge vif à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante, un sang certainement jeune, un sang parfaitement homogène, puis il se recule le regard brillant de tentation.

Mon père lève sa coupe en direction de l'assemblée.

- Merci à tous d'être venus, que le bal commence.

Il porte sa coupe à ses lèvres, je fais de même et me délecte de la volupté du liquide glissant le long de ma gorge. Les invités se dirigent alors à leur tour vers les tables et le service commence.

Mon père se rapproche de moi, passe son index sur ma bouche et recueille une goutte de sang, qu'il porte à ses propres lèvres.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important Isabella, dansons.

Il me tend une de ses mains, j'y dépose l'une des miennes et il me rapproche de son corps en faisant pression dans mon dos de l'autre.

- Je vous écoute père, vous me faites peur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il m'est difficile de te dire ça Isabella, je vais te perdre ce soir mais…

Je me stoppe, figée par ses mots.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Ce soir mon amour, tu ne m'appartiendras plus, j'ai…

- Non pourquoi ? Murmurai-je en essayant de m'écarter de lui.

Mais sa poigne est bien trop forte sur moi.

- Bella, laisse-moi parler. Alice est venue me demander audience cet après-midi et elle m'a prévenu, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je veux profiter de toi une dernière fois.

Alice est la médium de mon père. Celle qu'il consulte pour prendre les plus grandes décisions de son règne.

- La solitude éternelle se termine pour toi ce soir. Elle a vu que tu allais rencontrer celui qui t'arrachera à moi.

- Comment ça ? Tous les vampires ici présents, sont déjà passés dans mon lit père, enfin tous ceux qui auraient pu potentiellement devenir Prince et aucun ne m'a satisfait. Vous le savez, alors comment ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire Bella, mais tu connais les règles : tu ne peux appartenir à deux vampires. Rappelle-toi de cela ce soir, tu en auras besoin pour faire ton choix.

- Je connais les règles père mais je ne veux pas vous quitter. Je préfère rester seule ou alors m'unir avec l'un de ceux-là, mais père s'il vous plait, empêchez moi.

- Je ne peux pas trésor, sa main se pose sur ma joue et je l'embrasse, toi seule peux faire ce choix.

Il prend alors mon visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, tendrement, comme un au revoir, presque un adieu. Mon cœur mort se sert. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le choisir ? Pour qui pourrais-je abandonner mon créateur, celui que j'aime éperdument depuis 256 ans ?

C'est cela l'amour entre vampires, une histoire de dépendance, d'appartenance. Vous appartenez à votre créateur, corps et âme, vous êtes totalement dépendant de lui. Jusqu'à ce que vous-même deveniez créateur. Alors ce lien se brise pour en construire un autre entre votre « création » et vous.

Cela peut paraître malsain comme ça, mais à vous de définir ensuite les liens qui vous unissent. Entre Aro et moi tout était clair depuis le début. Il ne voulait pas d'une compagne, il voulait une fille. J'avais alors endossé ce rôle. Jamais nous n'avions outrepassé le caractère sacré de la relation parent-enfant, même si parfois certains de nos gestes pouvaient s'avérer déplacés pour des humains, mais la dépendance et l'appartenance sont des sentiments très difficiles à gérer.

Nous continuons de danser quelques temps ainsi, profitant une dernière fois l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer devoir le quitter. Et puis la seule façon de ne plus lui appartenir est de moi-même offrir l'immortalité. Pour cela faut-il encore que je rencontre un humain. Alice s'est forcément trompée. Comment puis-je rencontrer un humain ce soir, à un bal de vampire où les seuls représentants de la race humaine sont ces carafes de cristal remplies de leur sang ?

- Il est temps, me réveille la voix d'Aro.

- Mais…

- Bella c'est ainsi, c'est la vie. Hier à moi, demain à lui.

- Je t'aime Aro.

- Je le sais et moi aussi Bella. Je resterai à jamais ton créateur et tu resteras ma fille, celle qui reprendra le règne des Ténèbres s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

Il essuie une larme de sang que je sens couler le long de ma joue.

- Ne pleure pas Bella c'est ainsi et tu oublieras notre amour, notre lien, dès que tu planteras tes crocs dans son cou. Fais le bon choix Bella. Il pourra t'offrir ce que moi je ne peux pas. Tu as besoin d'un homme, un mari, un amant, pas un père.

Il embrasse une dernière fois mon front et se dirige vers ses invités, me laissant totalement abasourdie.

A mon tour je m'oriente vers l'une des tables et demande à ce que l'on me serve une autre coupe de sang, puis une autre et encore une. Je veux m'enivrer et oublier mais autant dire que c'est ridicule. Le sang n'a pas ce pouvoir.

Alors après une énième coupe sans conséquence, je décide de quitter cette soirée et de remonter dans ma chambre. Il n'est écrit nulle part que l'année 2011 me séparera d'Aro. Il me suffit de ne pas quitter ma chambre pour contrecarrer la vision d'Alice.

Je grimpe les escaliers et pénètre dans mon antre. Ma chambre, mon havre de paix. Je m'approche de mon lit à baldaquin et me laisse tomber à son pied, arrachant par la même, la tenture carmin qui l'orne. Elle tombe sur mes pieds. Ma robe relevée dévoile mes cuisses nues. Une larme de sang, échappée de mes sanglots muets s'écrase sur la blancheur de ma peau.

Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter. Je ne réponds pas, je veux être seule. Je désire m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Mon éternité m'a souvent pesé mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui, pas autant que ce soir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Alice ait une vision ? Pourquoi de moi ?

Un second coup se fait entendre mais cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvre.

- Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai vu monter et je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.

Devant moi se trouve le vampire le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu aussi. Dean. Grand, brun, musclé, une voix à se faire pâmer même les anges. Je suis sûre que le paradis nous l'envie.

Un sourire traverse mon visage. Et si je le choisissais lui, alors je n'aurais plus à me séparer d'Aro et je sais que Dean ne me refusera pas.

Je me lève et le rejoins tel un félin près de la porte. Je referme cette dernière d'un coup de pied et plaque mon beau vampire contre celle-ci. Je me jette sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Ses mains m'attrapent et je sens qu'il me décolle du sol et me transporte sur le lit. Il me jette sur le matelas et se couche sur moi, déclenchant un désir d'une force sans précédent entre mes jambes. J'ai besoin de lui, de son corps, de ses mains, de son amour.

**xXx**

Une heure plus tard nous sommes nus l'un contre l'autre à nous caresser, nous embrasser et savourer notre étreinte précédente.

- Tu es tellement belle, Bella. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue.

Ses yeux carmin brillent de la même lueur que celle d'Aro à mon égard et je sais toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Mais je ne suis pas prête. Je le croyais, j'avais l'espace d'un instant cru que je pouvais l'épouser pour garder Aro, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme lui. Et le mariage entre vampires est irrévocable. Passer mon éternité avec un homme que je n'aime pas m'est impensable. Je préfère être seule. Après tout, je viens de vivre 256 ans seule, je peux encore en supporter quelques unes.

Je me lève, nue et m'approche de la fenêtre. Je sens son regard sur moi, je frissonne de bien être. Si seulement l'amour avait pu s'en mêler. Si seulement le désir n'était pas seul.

Je regarde la lune briller au dessus de la ville, les décorations de noël illuminent les rues, les maisons, les buildings. De la demeure d'Aro, située sur la colline j'ai une vue plongeante et j'aime en profiter pendant des heures surtout la nuit lorsqu'il m'arrive de ne pas aller au parc.

Dean se rapproche de moi, colle son corps contre le mien. Je sens sa virilité contre mes fesses, mais je le repousse, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je revêts ma robe et quitte ma chambre sous le regard interrogatif de mon amant, sans un mot, sans un regard vers lui. Je sors de la maison et me dirige vers la ville, vers le seul endroit sur cette Terre où j'ai envie d'aller, Mescaline Park.

**POV Edward**

Dernier jour de l'année. Dernier jour de ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien, je suis seul. Qui me regrettera ? Pour qui compte-je ? Personne.

Dernier jour de l'année. Dernier jour de ma vie. Quel soulagement. Année 2010 mémorable. Après avoir perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture en février, j'ai perdu mon job en avril et ma future ex femme m'a plaqué par texto en juin le jour où je décidais de lui faire ma demande en mariage.

Alors rien ne me retient plus ici. Je n'ai même pas un ami sur qui compter.

Etrangement, je ne suis pas triste, je ne suis pas non plus euphorique. En fait je n'éprouve aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, rien, nada, que dalle, le néant total. Je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide, un corps sans âme.

Je fais un dernier tour de mon miteux appartement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout de même voulu faire un sapin de noël. Le dernier. En souvenir de ma mère. Elle adorait noël et mettait toujours un point d'honneur à organiser de grandes fêtes. J'avais récupéré les décorations qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir toutes ces années, depuis ma naissance, depuis 29 ans. J'observe l'arbre décoré, aux couleurs dorées et rouge. Je rajuste une boule, une guirlande et un ange, allume les bougies une dernière fois et m'en vais sans me retourner.

Je décide de tout faire une dernière fois. Comme un pèlerinage. Je descends dans le bar de mon quartier où j'ai pris mes habitudes depuis quelques temps déjà. Je commande un double whisky, le bois d'un trait, dépose un billet de dix dollars et reprends mon voyage vers la fin.

Je me promène dans les rues de ma ville, admirant les devantures de magasins parfaitement décorées pour noël. Un véritable enchantement des yeux. Un véritable crève-cœur de solitude. Jamais auparavant je n'avais pensé à tous ceux qui se retrouvent seuls pour les fêtes, à tous ceux qui n'ont pas de toit, pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'argent. Noël est la pire des hypocrisies que le monde ait créée. Faire semblant d'être heureux, d'aimer ça, de partager son repas avec des gens qui se disent de votre famille mais que vous ne voyez que pour Noël justement et qui vous oublient quand vous avez besoin d'eux. Non décidément je n'ai aucun regret.

Je continue de déambuler, sachant très bien où je me rends. Une voix m'interpelle.

- Et beau gosse tu montes, pour toi ce sera 200 billets, je sais c'est plus noël mais pour toi je fais une exception, profites-en !

Je regarde la fille. Pas vraiment un canon de beauté, mais après tout qu'est-ce-que je risque. Une dernière fois ne peut pas me faire de mal. Je décide de la suivre.

20 minutes plus tard, je redescends et reprends mon chemin. Je regarde ma montre. 23h37. Il est temps. Quinze minutes pour me rendre au parc, cinq pour fumer une dernière clope, trois pour gérer un imprévu, parfait. Je serai à l'heure. 2011 perdurera sans moi.

Je marche, dépasse des couples s'embrassant sous les flocons qui commencent à tomber, me fais bousculer par des jeunes alcoolisés attendant le décompte devant les écrans géants, mais je m'en fiche.

Le portail en fer forgé du parc est ouvert. C'est bizarre à croire qu'il m'attendait. Je n'aurai pas à escalader la grille. Je lis une dernière fois le nom. Mescaline Park. J'y avais de merveilleux souvenirs, aujourd'hui douloureux. Mais tout va s'effacer dans quelques minutes. Dans quelques minutes Edward Cullen n'aura jamais existé pour personne. Dans quelques minutes Edward Cullen n'aura été qu'un fantôme de passage sur Terre, ne laissant comme 95% de l'humanité aucune trace de sa présence pour les générations futures. Dans quelques minutes Edward Cullen ne sera plus.

Il me faut rejoindre le lac. J'avance. Le froid est glacial. Tant mieux, ça ira plus vite. Mon souffle givre à peine expiré. Je frotte mes mains, mes doigts commencent à cyanoser. Je prends l'ultime clope que j'ai gardée pour l'ultime moment. Je la porte à la bouche. Arrivé devant le lac, je m'assois sur un banc et l'allume. 23h52.

Le regard dans le vague, j'entends les premiers pétards exploser en ville.

23h56 je jette ma cigarette et m'approche de l'eau. J'ôte mon bonnet, mon manteau, mon pull. Le froid me saisit, je frissonne et mes lèvres se mettent à trembler. C'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait mais je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Je me baisse et enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je ne garde sur moi que mon t-shirt et mon jean. Le reste est superflu. 23h59. Il est temps. J'avance. Si le vent m'a saisi, l'eau me brule. Je souffle mais continue d'avancer. Je ferme les yeux. Mes dents claquent. Le ciel s'illumine d'une pluie d'étoiles multicolores, le feu d'artifice vient d'annoncer le passage en 2011. Je m'immerge alors totalement dans l'eau.

**POV Bella**

Je me promène dans le parc, je suis bien, sereine et surtout je suis seule. Le gardien a refermé la grille derrière moi, ce qui m'assure d'être seule jusqu'à 6h le demain matin.

J'avance tranquillement vers le lac. J'aime m'asseoir la nuit sur l'un des bancs lui faisant face et regarder le reflet du ciel étoilé dans les eaux noires. Un vrai spectacle reposant. Je suis là presque toute les nuits, hiver comme été. Il faut dire que nous autres vampires, ne craignons ni le froid, ni le chaud. Nous n'avons pas de « pouvoirs surnaturels » comme on le voit dans les films, séries ou bien encore les livres, mais la température extérieure ne nous pose aucun souci. Après tout notre corps est mort.

Alors que je m'avance tranquillement, je peux voir un tas de vêtements posés sur le sol prés du banc. Quelqu'un serait-il assez fou pour oser se baigner par cette température ? Un vampire évidemment. Dean, il a dû me suivre ! Il savait où j'allais, il est venu plusieurs fois me retrouver ici.

Je regarde autour de moi et ne voit rien. Mon regard se porte alors à la surface de l'eau et dans la clarté du ciel illuminé par les feux d'artifice, je distingue de légères bulles s'échappant des profondeurs. Ce n'est pas un vampire. Mes pensées ne font qu'un tour et je me jette à l'eau. Je plonge, je remonte, je tâte, je cherche quand je sens un corps dur sous ma main. Je l'attrape et l'extirpe du lac.

C'est un homme. Il est tout cyanosé. Je l'allonge sur le sol et frappe ses joues. Je pourrais lui faire du bouche à bouche. Mais je suis morte. Je n'ai pas d'air dans les poumons. Mon cerveau s'accélère. Je sens un certain stress monter en moi.

- Monsieur réveillez-vous, Monsieur vous m'entendez ? Réveillez-vous !

Je frappe encore et encore là où se trouve son cœur, j'essaye de le faire repartir, je le secoue, je frotte ses mains, ses pieds, ses jambes, j'essaie de faire circuler le sang dans son corps.

Le sang !

Oh mon dieu je ne sens rien. Il est mort ? Je devrais sentir son sang. Il devrait m'attirer. Je devrais vouloir le goûter. Mais rien. Je continue de le secouer quand un cri d'outre tombe, un son rauque sort de sa cage thoracique en même temps qu'un jet d'eau.

Cette odeur ! Son cœur s'est remis à battre, son sang pulse de nouveau dans son corps. Sa fragrance me prend au ventre. Je me retiens, le venin monte en moi, mes pupilles se dilatent et mes crocs sortent. J'ai envie de le mordre. Je dois m'éloigner. Il est vivant c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me lève et m'en vais.

- Mademoiselle, entends-je, ne partez-pas, s'il vous plait restez.

Sa voix est difficile. Il claque des dents. Si je pars, il va mourir de froid. Le parc est fermé. Nous ne pouvons sortir. Il doit se réchauffer. Mais si je reste, c'est moi qui risque de le tuer.

- S'il vous plait, supplie-t-il.

Je fais demi-tour et me rapproche. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Mes crocs réinvestissent leurs places. Je suis en apnée. Je m'accroupis et le regarde. Il est beau. Merveilleusement beau. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois le mettre à l'abri. Je me rappelle que près de l'aire de jeux des enfants il y a une cabane. Une sorte d'infirmerie, au cas où.

- Vous pouvez vous lever et marcher ?

Il essaie de s'asseoir mais il est faible et continue de trembler. Malheureusement je n'ai pas la force des vampires de cinéma. Il me faut pourtant l'aider à aller le mettre à l'abri.

- Je ne vais pas arriver à vous porter seule, il va falloir m'aider Monsieur.

- Edward, marmonne-t-il.

Je le regarde interrogative.

- Je m'appelle Edward.

- Très bien Edward, appuie-toi sur moi, je vais te maintenir.

Je passe mon bras sous son épaule gauche et fais levier. Je le soulève avec toute la virulence que je peux et avec son aide, enfin avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, nous parvenons à le mettre debout.

- C'est bien Edward. Il y a une cabane où tu vas pouvoir te réchauffer j'espère. Elle n'est pas très loin.

Nous marchons tant bien que mal vers l'infirmerie. Je lui sers de canne. Il appuie de tout son poids sur moi, mais étonnamment je ne suis pas gênée au contraire je me sens bien et j'aime le sentir tout contre moi.

- Appel…secours ? S'essouffle-t-il vite.

- Je n'ai pas de portable, je suis désolée. Et le gardien est parti, je l'ai vu en arrivant, il a fermé les grilles. Nous allons devoir passer la nuit là. Je suis désolée.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je suis sûre que mon visage se serait paré d'un rouge écarlate stupéfiant. Je le regarde. Il commence à reprendre quelques couleurs, c'est encore léger, mais ses lèvres bleues il y a quelques minutes, se rehaussent de rose. Je détourne les yeux, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de l'examiner.

Nous arrivons devant notre abri de fortune. La porte est fermée à clé bien sûr. Je jure intérieurement. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je le lâche et le fais se tenir aux rebords d'une petite fenêtre. Je donne des coups dans la porte avec mes épaules, mes pieds. Elle tremble mais ne s'ouvre pas. Je sens une main glacée se poser sur mon épaule nue.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Non tu es trop faible, ne t'en fais pas elle n'aura pas raison de moi.

Il me sourit pour la première fois et je manque tomber en inertie. Son sourire est le plus beau que je n'aie jamais vu en 256 ans. Il imprime une grâce à son visage tout à fait magnifique. Il va se noyer dans ses yeux. Il illumine la perfection de ses traits. Cet homme est un enchantement à mes yeux.

Il doit rentrer se mettre au chaud. Ragaillardie par son sourire, je prends de l'élan et me jette sur la porte. Je manque me retrouver par terre. Elle a cédé.

Je me retourne vers Edward, fière de moi. J'ai besoin de lui plaire. C'est étrange.

- Je te l'avais dit. Rien ne me résiste.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, l'entends-je marmonner.

Je fais celle qui n'a pas entendu malgré un certain plaisir se propageant partout en moi.

Nous entrons dans la pièce. Elle est très simplement meublée. Une armoire à pharmacie, une table, une chaise et un lit, voilà tout ce qui l'agrémente.

Le maintenant toujours je l'aide à se diriger vers le lit. Il s'y laisse tomber. Je fais demi-tour et ferme la porte. Je devrais partir maintenant. Il est en sécurité, il y a par chance une couverture sur la couche avec laquelle il pourra se réchauffer, il n'a plus besoin de moi. Mais quelque chose me retient. Un lien étrange. Un lien qui s'est tissé entre lui et moi. Un lien qui fait que je ne peux m'éloigner et le laisser seul.

Il tremble. Ses vêtements sont toujours trempés. Je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains à l'orée de son T-shirt, prête à lui ôter. Je lève mon visage vers le sien et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. Ils brillent de milles feux. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se remet à battre. J'ai comme la sensation que mon sang a repris sa course dans mon corps. Le venin monte une nouvelle fois dans ma bouche mais je me rends compte avec stupeur que je n'ai pas envie de le mordre. Et les paroles d'Aro me reviennent en tête « la solitude éternelle se termine pour toi ce soir ». Je retire mes mains de son corps. Je me lève et m'écarte le plus loin possible.

- Ne t'en vas pas, m'interpelle la voix suave et rauque d'Edward, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

- Tu devrais te déshabiller, enlever tes vêtements humides et froids et t'enrouler dans la couverture en attendant que j'aille chercher des secours demain.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

- Parce que ça n'a pas d'intérêt, Edward.

Je l'entends souffler.

- Alors merci belle inconnue.

Mon cœur se gonfle à nouveau. Jamais je ne me suis sentie plus vivante. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. L'image d'Aro revient me hanter « celui qui va t'arracher à moi. ». Cela veut dire que je vais le tuer. Qu'il va mourir pour moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne veux pas lui ôter la vie. Il est… tellement… je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Il retire son t-shirt et je me retourne. Je ne peux pas endurer de voir son corps d'athlète nu. Malheureusement je vois son reflet dans l'unique fenêtre. Mes yeux sont totalement hypnotisés par la scène qui se déroule derrière moi. Je vois son torse aux muscles parfaitement dessinés luire à la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs. J'ai envie de le gouter, juste de glisser ma langue sur sa peau, de jouer avec ses tétons, de l'entendre gémir sous ma bouche. Je secoue la tête. C'est impossible. Je ne pourrais me contrôler. Il se lève pour enlever son pantalon mais s'écroule sur le lit. Je voudrais l'aider, mais j'ai peur.

- Peux-tu…

Il n'a pas besoin de me demander. Je suis à ses côtés. Toutes mes barrières sont brisées par sa voix. Je me laisse dominer par mes émotions et mon intuition. Je m'agenouille face à lui. Je défais doucement les boutons de sa braguette, je passe mes mains sur ses hanches, il soulève ses fesses et je descends son jean totalement trempé. Il lui colle à la peau et j'ai du mal à le retirer. Aucun de nous deux n'ose regarder l'autre. Il est en caleçon. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur son entre jambe et je suis rassurée parce que je vois. Il n'éprouve aucun désir pour moi. Il tremble de tout son corps.

Soulagée parce que je suis la seule à ressentir une attirance, je m'empare de la couverture et l'enroule dedans. Je me cale contre ses genoux et le frictionne. Il reprend des couleurs. Ses joues rosissent, ses lèvres sont bien roses et ses yeux sont toujours aussi brillants. Je continue de le frotter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tremble plus.

- Merci. Sa voix est claire et douce.

- De rien.

Je baisse le visage et m'assois près de lui. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter. Il est sauvé maintenant pourtant. Mais je perçois toujours ce lien invisible qui s'est tissé entre nous. Je me retiens, mais je ne veux qu'une chose. Lui. Je le désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un, vampire ou humain, jamais personne n'a réussi à me faire éprouver des sentiments aussi forts.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire comment tu t'appelles, me questionne-t-il timidement.

- Bella, je m'appelle Bella.

- Ce prénom te va divinement.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, nos bras entourant nos jambes. Nous laissons le silence nous entourer. Puis il le brise de nouveau.

- Que faisais-tu ici toute seule dans le parc alors que tout le monde fait la fête. N'as-tu pas de famille ou de petit ami ?

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'échapper de ma gorge.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Parce que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question de savoir ce que tu faisais dans l'eau glacée du lac ?

Il rougit.

- Je… je… ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

**POV Edward**

Je me sens ridicule. Comment lui dire que j'ai voulu mourir ? Elle me trouverait pathétique et s'enfuirait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse. Elle m'attire, m'aimante. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Elle est mystérieuse. Sa beauté est digne des princesses de contes de fées. Elle me parait irréelle. J'ai été sauvé par une déesse. Et elle m'a sauvé, mettant elle-même sa vie en péril. Je voudrais la remercier, je voudrais lui parler, mais elle reste fermée. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire dire plus de trois mots d'affilée. Elle me subjugue.

Je sens son corps tout près du mien. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi. Lorsqu'elle m'a retiré mon pantalon, j'ai voulu la basculer sur le lit et la prendre. Mais j'étais trop frigorifié. Même mon sexe n'a pas réagi alors que tout ce que je désirais à ce moment là c'est qu'elle enlève aussi mon boxer.

Je la sens frissonner à côté de moi et je me tourne vers elle. Je réalise qu'elle aussi est trempée. Elle aussi a plongé dans le lac pour m'en sortir et elle a toujours ses vêtements mouillés sur elle. D'ailleurs elle est pâle. Je m'attarde sur ses traits. Ils sont fins, doux, mais sa peau est diaphane. Je suis un monstre non seulement, elle a mis sa vie en danger pour me sauver mais en plus elle s'est occupée de me réchauffer alors qu'elle-même doit être morte de froid.

- Bella tu es frigorifiée toi aussi, tu devrais ôter ta robe et venir te blottir sous la couverture avec moi.

Elle lève son visage vers moi et ses yeux sont… vermeils. Ils brillent et je vois une lueur étrange dans son regard. Loin de me faire peur, je me sens attiré vers elle. J'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler ni mon corps, ni mon âme, ni mes émotions. Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Ses iris sont ancrés dans les miens et elle ne sourcille même pas. Je baisse mes yeux vers sa bouche. Elle se mord la lèvre. C'est tellement sexy ? J'ai envie de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Puis tout s'accélère. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, Bella assise sur mes cuisses.

A califourchon sur moi, elle enlève sa robe et se retrouve en string. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son corps. Elle est parfaite. Ses seins sont ronds et aussi blancs que l'est son visage, seules ses pointes durcies sont rosées. J'ai envie de m'assoir et de passer ma langue dessus, j'ai envie de jouer avec, de les faire durcir encore plus, mais sa main droite appuie sur ma poitrine et m'empêche de me soulever.

Elle se baisse sur moi et se penche vers mon cou. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi étranges. Mais je suis totalement sous son charme, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a hypnotisé. Je frissonne de plaisir lorsque je sens sa langue lécher ma carotide. Elle trace une ligne partant de mon oreille et descend sur ma pomme d'Adam. C'est érotique à un point que je n'aurais jamais pensé. En même temps sa main posée auparavant sur mes abdominaux descend sur mon ventre et se pose à l'intérieur de mon caleçon, sur mon pubis. Je grogne et je l'entends en faire de même. Je suis entièrement paralysé, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je ne peux que me laisser faire et subir. Quoi que « subir » serait plutôt « apprécier ».

Sa langue dans mon cou faisant des va et viens entre mon oreille et la partie sous mon menton, sa poitrine effleurant la mienne, ses tétons caressant ma peau et sa main jouant à effleurer mon sexe ont raison de moi. Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement plus que sonore de s'enfuir de ma cage thoracique. Il est rauque et je me fais l'effet d'être une bête sauvage. J'ai peur de l'avoir effrayée mais au contraire, elle lâche mon cou pour unir ses lèvres aux miennes. Enfin. Nos langues se jettent l'une sur l'autre et se mêlent violemment. Elles se livrent une bataille, un duel, un échange divin. Sa main quitte mon bas ventre et vient maintenir mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Elle domine entièrement la situation. J'aime ça. J'aime être son objet, son jouet. J'ai envie de l'être. J'ai envie d'être à sa merci, j'ai envie qu'elle fasse de moi tout ce qu'elle veut. Je sens mon sexe frétiller de plaisir dans mon boxer. Il m'étouffe. Je voudrais qu'elle me le retire et sentir la peau de sa féminité contre moi. Surtout que je sens déjà la chaleur qu'elle dégage sur mes cuisses. Je gémis dans sa bouche.

Comme si elle avait entendu ma supplique, elle lâche ma bouche, je me sens vide, elle fait courir sa langue sur ma peau. Elle trace des sillons entre mes pectoraux, mes abdominaux, elle remonte vers mes seins. Elle joue avec mes tétons, sa langue s'enroule autour, les mord, les tire, elle gémit. Son bassin se frotte contre mes cuisses. Elle se soulage en frictionnant sa féminité contre ma peau. Mon sexe manque exploser. J'arque mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre. Elle passe alors sa main sur ma virilité et me soulage, le temps de la friction. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je la supplie.

- Bella…

Elle grogne, c'est si sexy. Jamais on ne m'avait fait l'amour comme ça. Parce que oui, c'est elle qui me fait l'amour. C'est elle qui est en train de m'aimer. Et je ne fais que jouir de la situation.

Sa langue est sur mon nombril. Elle la rentre dedans, lèche l'orifice. Une sensation étrange me parcourt. Des picotements. C'est tellement jouissif. Je n'en peux plus. Si elle ne me libère pas bientôt, je vais devoir prendre les choses en mains. Mais elle continue de me titiller, de jouer avec mes nerfs. Alors je m'assois, enfin j'essaye, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Elle me plaque contre le matelas. Elle ancre son regard dans le mien et je frissonne.

- Ne bouge pas, murmure-t-elle sans briser notre échange visuel.

Sa voix est éraillée par le plaisir mais sèche. Je n'ose pas la contredire.

- Bella je t'en prie…

Elle me sourit. Elle passe alors ses deux mains sur mon sexe extraordinairement douloureux.

- Est-ce ce que tu veux Edward ?

Je gémis tellement c'est bon. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Ses mains sont rejointes par sa bouche. Je la sens mordre mon sexe gonflé à travers mon boxer et un sifflement s'échappe de ma gorge. Je pose mes mains sur sa tête. Je ne peux plus les garder pour moi. Mais elle les attrape et les poses sur ses cuisses. Je caresse sa peau, elle est douce.

Puis en un seul mouvement elle me retire mon caleçon. Mon membre dur se tend vers elle. L'air frais me soulage. Mais c'est sans compter sur son côté démoniaque. Elle joue avec. Elle le frotte contre sa propre intimité toujours parée de son string, elle le caresse, le frôle, l'embrasse, le lèche. Je veux juste qu'elle me prenne en bouche mais elle ne le fait pas. Jamais. Sa langue court sur ma longueur, mes bourses. Elle gobe, lèche, mordille, suce, embrasse. Elle suçote mon gland, avale mon suc, je manque me laisser aller à cette vision divine, mais je souffle. Je veux venir en elle. Je veux la posséder. Je veux lui offrir mon orgasme. Et quand j'arrive à me retenir, elle me prend d'un coup en bouche.

Je pousse un grognement de plaisir. Elle descend sur mon sexe avec sa bouche. La base, elle la masturbe avec ses mains. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Elle est diabolique. Je sens ses dents frotter ma peau sensible. La sensation est époustouflante. Ma virilité dans sa bouche, elle lève la tête et ancre son regard dans le mien. Ma perte arrive et je me cambre, explosant en quelques jets dans sa bouche. Elle me boit, ses pupilles fondues dans les miennes. Je crois m'évanouir. Jamais un de mes orgasmes n'a été aussi puissant. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Tout ce qui m'arrive depuis ce soir n'est peut être qu'un rêve. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi autour de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est vivante, que ce n'est pas une illusion.

Cette fois je ne me laisse pas faire et la renverse pour qu'elle se retrouve à son tour allongée sur le lit.

- Ah nous deux Bella, tu as voulu jouer, jouons.

A mon tour, je maintiens ses bras le long de son corps et m'empare de sa bouche. Dans un premier temps je ne fais que déposer de furtifs baisers sur ses lèvres, les effleurer pour faire naître en elle le besoin de m'avoir en elle, le besoin de sentir ma langue sur la sienne. Et ça fonctionne. Elle avance son visage vers le mien, mais je me recule. Je passe mon nez le long de sa bouche, vais lécher le point sous son oreille, je gémis, elle grogne. J'aime quand elle fait ça. Elle envoie des impulsions électriques dans mon bas ventre et mon sexe retrouve sa vigueur en un instant.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, elle embrasse ma mâchoire et pince ma peau entre ses lèvres. C'est une vraie tigresse et j'adore ça.

J'étais sûr de la faire rendre les armes avant moi, mais je ne peux plus me retenir de l'embrasser. Je me plaque alors contre sa bouche et fais pénétrer ma langue dans son antre en un seul mouvement. Elle me laisse entrer volontiers et nos suppliques de plaisirs se perdent dans la bouche de l'autre. Une fois encore nos langues dansent ensemble. Elles se cherchent se trouvent, se séparent pour mieux s'enlacer. Son goût est exquis. Je suis totalement intoxiqué.

A bout de souffle, je lâche à regret sa bouche. Elle ne semble pas avoir besoin de reprendre d'oxygène. Cette fille est surnaturelle.

Elle colle son intimité contre mon sexe tendu et me fait siffler de plaisir. Mais je dois la faire languir. Je dois jouer et me venger de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je me penche alors à son oreille et murmure le plus langoureusement possible.

- Ne bouge pas Bella.

Elle miaule. Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté.

Je descends alors sur son corps. J'en profite pour m'approprier ses courbes en léchant sa peau. Je trace une ligne à la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis je vire à droite et m'empare de son sein. Son téton rose et déjà bien tendu se durcit encore plus. Je le suce, le mordille. Elle me supplie en plaintes incompréhensibles mais parfaitement transparentes et claires. Néanmoins je continue de la faire se consumer. Je lèche son sein encore et encore, puis je le délaisse pour rendre la pareille à son jumeau. Ses gémissements ont laissé place à des cris. Mon orgueil se gonfle tout autant que mon sexe.

Elle continue de frotter sa féminité contre moi et je me retiens de ne pas craquer, de ne pas lui arracher son string et de ne pas la prendre sur le champ.

Je rends la liberté à ses mains et pose un doigt sur son centre. Elle est trempée. C'est à mon tour de grogner. Je passe sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement et je cajole son clitoris. Elle siffle. J'embrasse son ventre, je baise son pubis tandis que j'enfonce un doigt en elle. Je glisse parfaitement. Elle est chaude. Elle se cambre. Ses mains se posent sur se seins qu'elle caresse. La vision qu'elle m'offre me fait presque jouir. Je n'en peux plus. J'arrache son string. J'enfonce un autre doigt en elle et descends ma bouche sur son clitoris. Je l'aspire. Elle hurle de plaisir. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle fait rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts, frôle ses seins, elle n'a aucune pudeur, elle s'offre totalement. Jamais je n'ai vécu pareil moment de volupté. Elle est entière, parfaite, amante jusqu'au bout.

Mes doigts s'allient à ma langue et tandis que je bois à mon tour son suc, mon index et mon majeur pompent à l'intérieur de son antre et caresse ses chairs serrées et douces. Elle s'arc-boute et mène sa main gauche à sa bouche et se met à sucer ses doigts. Je mordille alors son bouton de plaisir et elle hurle tout ce qu'elle peut. Avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte de quoi que soit, je me retrouve à nouveau sur le dos et elle s'empale sur moi.

Elle n'est pas redescendue de son premier orgasme, qu'elle glisse de haut en bas sur mon sexe totalement tendu pour elle. Il lui appartient comme je le lui appartiens. Elle déclenche en moi un total abandon. Je me sens intégralement dépendant d'elle, je veux lui appartenir. Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé.

Elle bouge sur moi, enfonce ma virilité en elle. Elle se penche en arrière et m'offre une vision de son corps la plus parfaite au monde qui soit. Je vois mon sexe trempé, entrer et sortir d'elle et je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Ses mains sont posées sur mes cuisses, ses cheveux effleurent mes genoux tant elle se cambre vers l'arrière. Je me relève et attrape un de ses seins entre me dents. Elle crie, gémit. Ses va et vient sur mon sexe tendu à son maximum se font de plus en plus profonds et rapprochés, de plus en plus libérateurs. Je sens que je suis proche d'atteindre le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. La pression de mon sang monte de plus en plus, j'ai besoin de la sentir se serrer autour de moi, j'ai besoin de la sentir exploser en même temps que moi, j'ai besoin que nos orgasmes se percutent, j'ai besoin qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un l'autre. Je ne peux plus me retenir, je mords son sein et notre plaisir mutuel éclate en un hurlement partagé.

Elle continue de se mouvoir sur mon sexe. Malheureusement, je commence à ramollir. Je m'en veux terriblement. Elle n'est pas rassasiée. Elle en veut encore. Elle rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. C'est tendre, sensuel, voluptueux. Il n'y a plus aucune précipitation, plus de violence. Tout n'est que douceur. Ses fesses caressent mes cuisses dans ses ondulations. Mais je n'arrive pas à redurcir. Je suis éreinté. Jamais en 29 ans on ne m'avait fait l'amour ainsi. Jamais personne ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir et jamais personne n'avait développé en moi autant de sentiments. Je sens mes yeux faiblir. Mes paupières se ferment. Elle se soulève et le manque qui s'opère en moi à ce moment là est puissant et insurmontable. Je veux qu'elle revienne, je veux me fondre de nouveau en elle. Je gémis.

- Shhhhhhh, souffle-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Je suis désolé, arrive-je à murmurer, je voudrais encore pouvoir te satisfaire, pardonne-moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, entends-je difficilement, comme si elle s'était éloignée, tu auras toute l'éternité pour ça.

Je veux lui répondre, je veux la remercier pour tout. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, pour m'avoir offert ce moment idyllique, pour me promettre un avenir alors que je n'avais plus rien devant moi, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je sens son nez dans mon cou. Je sens sa langue sur ma carotide, je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

- Dors mon bel ange, je serai là à ton réveil. Je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiendras. Nous ne feront plus qu'un. Dors.

Mon cœur jubile, un sourire fend mon visage, enfin il me semble. Je pars apaisé et heureux.

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Jamais je ne me suis comportée comme ça avec un homme ou bien même un vampire. Je me suis sentie moi. Je voulais m'offrir à lui, je voulais qu'il me possède et je voulais le posséder.

J'ai su au moment où je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, au moment où j'ai voulu planter mes crocs dans sa carotide et me nourrir de son essence vitale, qu'Alice avait vu vrai. Il a touché mon cœur. Il a été le seul. Jamais aucun homme qui s'est offert à moi, n'a déclenché autant de passion, de fougue, de plaisir et de désir en moi. Encore moins un vampire. Même Dean n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que vient de m'offrir Edward.

Je le regarde. Il est endormi, paisible. Je caresse son visage, sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux soyeux. Ses lèvres affichent un sourire. Un sourire angélique. Mon cœur se pince. Ai-je le droit de le priver de sa vie ? Ai-je le droit de lui ôter toute humanité ?

Je l'admire. Je sais que je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Mais je pourrais le laisser vieillir et m'offrir tout de même à lui en tant qu'humain. Il ne saurait rien de ma condition, je saurais garder le secret.

Ma conscience travaille. Il se meurt chaque jour et moi je ne vieillis plus. Tandis que pour lui les aiguilles de l'horloge poursuivent leur course vers le temps, tandis qu'il s'abîme dans la vieillesse, pour moi tout est figé. Il s'en rendra forcément compte à un moment. Et je suis assez égoïste pour ne pouvoir vivre sans sa présence.

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Son souffle m'embrase. Je respire la fragrance de son sang qui pulse dans son cou. Je me penche et colle mes lèvres sur sa carotide.

Je viens de comprendre que pour moi la seule façon d'être avec lui éternellement réside dans le précieux élixir de ses veines, dans son essence vitale.

Je lèche sa jugulaire alors qu'il dort. Mes crocs sortent. Je l'aime.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Il n'y aura pas de suite, je tiens à le préciser ce One-shot restera un One-shot !**

**Passez un bon réveillan de la Saint Sylvestre, amusez-vous bien !**

**Une pensée à toutes les blouses blanches qui comme moi travailleront et à tous ceux qui sont hospitalisés.**

**Tendrement,**

**So.**


End file.
